Shinji Hideki
|-|Shinji= |-|Verdant Matcha= Backstory Shinji Hideki (シンジ・ヒデキ) was born to a middle-high class family in the fictional city of Genkouga in Japan. While his police officer of a mother was always present during his childhood, his inventor of a father left for Europe when he was just 3 years old. His father also brought along his younger sister with him, who was just born at the time. Due to his parent's busy lifestyle, both agreed to take care of one child each as both siblings were raised separately. Because his mother wasn't usually home, Shinji would read his father's various blueprints and books about robotics and as such developed a fondness for robotics. Because Shinji's mother Sakura Hideki was a police officer (And the head of the police force at that), she tended to be very strict when raising her son. He was a prominent problem child when he reached elementary, and always picked fights against other kids, and even older kids. No matter how strict Sakura would be, Shinji would continue to rebel and bully other kids. This continued all the way to his high school days, where he became one the most notorious of juveniles delinquents in town. Everyone was afraid of him, and he usually forced other students to do his bidding. He would then call these people his "servants". He then came to be known as "The Great Destructor" due to his immense strength even when compared amongst other delinquents. His best friend Reiji Arataka was his only friend who wasn't a delinquent, and stayed close with Shinji despite his reputation. However, as he reached his third year in high school he began to see how much of a jerk he actually is. Reiji was finally to convince him to stop ruining his own life and start changing, so Shinji decided to become a new man. However, as he is now facing college, he feels as if it is too late to change. He decided to use the last year of his high school life for studying in hopes of attending the same university as his best friend. Through lots of effort and studying, he managed to barely pass the cutoff grade for "Heavenly Sun University" and enrolled in his course of choice; Mechanical engineering. The two friends were joyful that both were able to enroll in this prestigious university. However, just a week before the first term starts, Shinji's mother abruptly announced that an old classmate of his would be engaged to him, complete with official papers and documents. Shocked, he started to worry about how his new life with his fiance, made even worse when he finds out that his future wife is one of old "servants". When he asked for an explanation as to why, his mother states that since he "bullied" the daughter of the notorious leader of the biggest and baddest yakuza group "Shinigami Gang" they have been in an "all-out war" for quite a while now. Both sides wanting to stop the fight, the gang lord suggested that they just arrange a marriage for their eldest children, which happened to be Shinji and the gang lord's only daughter Midori. If Shinji accepts, the fighting will stop, and the gang will even support the Hideki family. Aside from adjusting himself in college to permanently shed away his delinquent past and better his life choices, he now faces the wrath of an entire yakuza gang, all under the condition that he must agree to being the fiance to Midori. Faced with no other choice, he reluctanaly agrees (Yet some members of the gang still don't trust him and try to take him out from time to time) and the hilarious and surprisingly action-packed, slice of life story of Shinji Hideki begins. Appearance When one first meets Shinji, they'll immediately note his extraordinary build and height. While his height is achieved thanks to genetics, he got his muscular build from years of fighting other delinquents and toughening up his own body. In fact, if it weren't for his resolve to stop being a delinquent, everyone would be scared of him and run away. His eyes show ferocity, but also a hidden side of uncertainty; to this day he still doesn't know if he has what it takes to live a normal life. His hair is black in color that's wild and pushed back out of his face, almost looking like a fierce lion. He is extremely muscular with a rugged build and he usually stands at least a head taller over most of the other characters due to his height of 6'4". He has hazel colored eyes and a slightly tanned skin complexion. He also bears some kind of scar on the right side of his forehead; which resulted from a fight against a powerful delinquent only known as "The Demon Sultan" in which is his only known loss. While he usually wears a school uniform, his most common casual attire consists of a simple white shirt with "friendly." printed on it and simple black cargo pants. He doesn't have any tattoos, but he used to have ear piercing until he decided to change and removed them. He also wears a red wristband, which was given to him by his best friend. Personality First impressions on Shinji usually aren't the best. He looks like a thug, and is pretty inexperienced in socializing due to his gruff and rough demeanor. As such, he may come off as a rude and unkind individual. Ever since his epiphany however, he wishes to change and become much friendlier and more "normal". So far he's been doing a great job, however he still has his delinquent moments, such as willingly fighting off other delinquents with a huge smile on his face. In fact, he used to train everyday in order to beat up all the other delinquents he could find, and somehow gained superhuman strength as he continued fighting. He is however thoughtful, and always thinks about his friends more about himself. He is only like this to people he trusts, but he certainly gets better later on. One of his redeeming aspects (though can be argued to be annoying) is his determination. Whenever he is doing something, he is dead set on completing it and is very commited to finishing stuff. Even if it is a completely mundane thing. He is also awkward and not too sure of what to do when with "normies", as this is his first time actually socializing with others his age. He does get better later on though. He views the world around him in a negative light, thinking that the world is desolate and cruel; with only your loved ones being the only ones you can actually trust. He is very thankful to Reiji for sticking with him, and considers him his bestest friend. While he doesn't have a high opinion of the world, he still knows that he has to work hard to become an acceptable person in society. He does wish to break the views of society, but is unwilling to do so since he is afraid he'll be using his fists most of the time, and not words. However, he is very much willing to stop being "normal" and go back to his rebel side and bash some sense into others. He isn't the type of person to be controlled, and as such is very much annoyed when he has no choice but to comply to the engagement. Additionally, he can get very competitive, but at the same time he isn't the most sociable of people, so he doesn't randomly challenge people. Ever since he got engaged to Midori, he sees it as an opportunity to redeem himself, seeing as she was one of the many victims of his delinquency. He strives to be a loving fiance, although he still isn't sure whether he really wants to spend the rest of his life with her, or with another girl. After all, he was forced into it. Personal Statistics Alignment: Tries to be Lawful Good. In actuality, is Chaotic Good. Date of Birth: April 7 Zodiac: Aries Weight: 90 kgs. Height: 6'4" Likes: Fights, being accepted, improvising, robots, anything with "Matcha" in it (Green Tea) Dislikes: Being dictated, activities that require excessive thinking, his old self Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Exercising, finishing things, fistfights, building and tinkering with machines Values: He values individuality above all else. While he is breaking his own value by pretending to be a do-gooder, he just does this in order to succeed in life. He is very rambactious and rebellious in reality. MBTI: ISFP (Hates being controlled but tries to conform to society's "standard", only for him to slip back to his delinquent self) Marital Status: Single (He is engaged to Midori though, but Marital Status refers to marriage not engagement) Status: Alive Affiliation: Member of Heavenly Sun University's Robotics Team Previous Affiliation: Leader of the unofficial delinquent group "The Trio of Destruction" Themes: Peaceful days by Makoto Miyazaki (Regular Theme - How to NOT be a Delinquent) BATTLE!! by Makoto Miyazaki (Battle Theme - The Delinquent's Fist!!) Mobu Chikara no Kaihou by Kenji Kawai (Battle Theme 2 - You're Goin' Down) Sparkle by RADWIMPS (Love Theme - Sparkling Sky) MKAlieZ by Hiroyuki Sawano (Battle Theme 3 - Green is the Ultimate Color) Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, at least High 8-C when fully "determined" | High 7-A, at most 5-B with Green Tea Array Name: Shinji Hideki, "The Great Destructor" Origin: Engaged to the Servant Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human, Former Delinquent, Current Target of the Shinigami Gang, Midori's Fiance, Heavenly Sun University student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master in Hand-to-Hand combat, Enhanced senses, indomitable willpower (huge tolerance for pain, perfectly fine battling it out with The Demon Sultan in close-quarters whilst having broken limbs, and even broke free of his Body Collapse, which completely immobilized his entire body and all senses, through sheer, unyielding determination, actually gets stronger when he gets more determined), skilled in mechanical engineering and robotics | Previous abilities, along with Flight, extreme resistance to acid, electricity, radiation, heat, cold, telepathy, magnetic and phasing attacks, Can generate intense blasts of flames and electricity, Capable of harnessing solar energy for radiation-powered attacks, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Magnetism Manipulation and energy redirection, attack nullification with Green Tea Array, Matter manipulation, can affect attacks in a subatomic or lower scale Attack Potency: Building level (He ruined a punching bag with an in-built energy scanner in just one punch made by fellow robotics club members, and the machine can take as much as 1 ton of TNT), at least Large building level+ when fully "determined" (His clash with "The Demon Sultan" caused shockwaves that collapsed entire skyscrapers in their rematch) | Small Island level (Capable of fighting against an extremely casual Uca Saburo, who can release a blast equivalent to 3.5 gigatons of TNT with a simple wave of his hand), at most Planet level+ with Green Tea Array (Can just barely absorb and nullify Uca's "Extinction Cannon", which can annihilate Japan in an atomic level), can negate durability to an extent with Matter Manipulation Speed: Supersonic+ (Capable of dodging and deflecting multiple rounds from a minigun, which have a muzzle velocity of around 853 m/s. Can form a sonic boom when running), High Hypersonic+ when fully "determined" (Completed a 77 kilometer marathon in just 3 seconds which is around Mach 75, dodging and reacting to all the obstacles on the way at that same speed while he was at it) | Massively FTL (Can keep up with an extremely casual Uca Saburo. Flew from the Earth to the planet Venus in just 3 seconds, or about 290 times the speed of light) Lifting Strength: ''' '''Class 100'' '' '''(Can lift a huge tank and use it as a weapon of some sorts), ' '''Class M' '' ' when fully determined'' ''(Can support the weight of an entire skyscraper, and the average weight of skyscraper is 222,550 tons) '' | Class T (Can lift entire mountains) 'Striking Strength: Class GJ (Causes shockwaves capable of destroying skyscrapers from his punches) | Class EJ (Can physically match up against an extremely casual Uca Saburo) Durability: '''At least Large building level+''' (Tanked an entire abandoned skyscraper get thrown at him, and continued fighting like it was nothing) | Small Island level (Survived an attack equivalent to 3.5 gigatons of TNT), at most Planet level+ with Green Tea Array (Can absorb and nullify Uca's "Extinction Cannon", albeit just barely) Stamina: Extremely high (His fight with "The Demon Sultan" lasted for a full day. The two only stopped because they eventually set aside their differences and became friends) | Limitless (His power armor can last forever as long as it can absorb any kind of radiation) Range: Standard melee range. | Extended melee range. Several kilometers with energy blast and fire blasts, Planetary with Green Tea Array. Standard Equipment: None notable | His powered exoskeleton armor "Verdant Matcha". Intelligence: Very smart, at least in some areas. He is very smart when it comes to fighting, and is willing to use underhanded tactics to win. He is also very knowledgeable in mechanics and robotics. However in general he has barely passing academic grades in subjects unrelated to robotics. Weaknesses: Very reckless and can be kind of cocky in fights, is also not very bright outside of combat and robotics. | The Radiation Core inside the Verdant Matcha can overload if he tries to absorb and nullify an extremely powerful attack and it will cease to function and self-destruct if it is overloaded this way. Also, to actually nullify the attack, the attack has to hit Verdant Matcha first Feats Strength: *Easily defeats 1000 delinquents by himself unarmed *Can accidentally crush steel beams and concrete walls *Capable of lifting trucks and cars easily *The mere shockwaves generated from his clash against "The Demon Sultan" caused entire skyscrapers to collapse *Can use a large tank as a weapon, swinging it around like a baseball bat *Easily bests even the strongest of martial artists *Destroys a machine built to take up to at least 1 tons of TNT Durability: *Unscathed even after facing off against 1000 delinquents; and they all had various blunt weapons *No sells a brutal beating from a bear several times larger than himself *Can survive an entire skyscraper falling on him without difficulty *Regularly strikes extremely hard materials like titanium with his various body parts, and he never gets hurt as a result of this *When a rocket launcher flew towards him, he simply backhanded it away without any difficulty or injury Speed: *Defeated 1000 delinquents in under 30 seconds. Later, he said that he wasn't even trying *Capable of dodging gunfire from minigun, even when he was surprise attacked with said gun *Caught a .50 caliber bullet with his teeth. *He runs so fast that he leaves small craters whenever he runs, and generally creates sonic booms as he does *When determined, he finished a 77 kilometer marathon in 3 seconds just to get bonus grades for his subjects Others: *Can create a complex, multi-tasking robot with complicated programming as tall as him in just a day *If he allows it, his mere battle aura can cause "normies" to faint out of fear and anxiety *IS VERY DETERMINED AND EXTREMELY MOTIVATED TO FINISH THINGS HE STARTED. EVEN WHEN EATING POTATO CHIPS. Notable Attacks and Techniques Expert Hand-to-Hand Fighting: 'Shinji is extremely skilled in fighting unarmed. He can use a pipe or a baseball bat, but he usually resorts to using his bare fists. Shinji's fighting style is a similar to that of an MMA fighter, though he does fight much more reckless, akin to that of a street brawler. He's experienced in using grapples, kicks, punches and even headbutts. *'Lock Bomber: '''Shinji grabs his opponent, the tosses them into the air. He then jumps up to his opponent who is still in mid-air, and then locks his opponent in a full body lock. Both land, causing huge damage to the opponent due to the combination of the body lock and the fall. *"I'M NOT PLEASED" Headbutt: Shinji rams the foes head-on (get it?) with his cranium, rushing into his target like a torpedo. *"I'M NOT A DELINQUENT" Smile: Shinji gives out a big grin to the target, hoping to convince them that he isn't a delinquent. Doesn't really work, either way... *'The "Chop": '''Shinji dashes towards an enemy while keeping his hand flat and then he strikes the target as he rushes past them. *'Anti-Midori Jump: 'Whenever Midori is about to chew out Shinji, Shinji digs his feet deep into the ground and then jumps really high. Doesn't usually works since Midori prevents him from doing it in the first place by smacking his head hard. '''Verdant Matcha: '''Verdant Matcha is the ultimate creation of Shinji's father, and then redesigned and named by Shinji himself. It's made of a fictional metal known as Avalonium, and is extremely resistant to all forms acid, electricity, radiation, heat, cold, telepathy, magnetic and phasing attacks. It is also extremely light for it's durability; being as light as spider webs. The Verdant Matcha itself is powered by the Radiation Core, which grants it limitless power under any radiation source; including solar radiation. It is also equipped with bombs, flamethrowers and lighting cannons. It has flight thrusters that allow it to fly, and is capable of FTL speed. *'Green Tea Array: A secret weapon of the powered exoskeleton armor Verdant Matcha, the Green Tea Array is a forefield capable of absorbing, nullifying and redirecting any attack down to even the subatomic level. It can grow as big as himself, but the Green Tea Array's maximum size can cover the entire planet. It absorbs attacks by instantaneously ripping apart its subatomic particles, effectively removing its physical existence and nullifying the electrical bonds that hold matter itself. With this, it is capable of effectively defending its user from any attack from all directions and even of any scale, as it can disassemble even attacks in the scale of a Planck length. Key: By himself | With Verdant Matcha Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note: I do not own the pictures nor do I own the music tracks. All rights go to their respective owners. Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:ShinyMagicalGirl's Pages Category:ISFP Characters